¿Lista?
by lindakennedy
Summary: Le dio el maquillador, y tuvo la epifania mas confusa de su vida


El la había visto apenas unos cuantos días, realmente no tenía ni idea de su pasado en totalidad, solo sabía lo que los archivos de la DSO le habían comentado a él en cuanto comenzaron las investigaciones formales para encontrar y señalar culpables después de lo de Tall Oaks y China. Como tal, era ciego a su pasado, porque él no juzgaba en cuanto a informes, si no a hechos. No podía juzgar a una mujer solo porque en el expediente se ponía que había sido degradada de su cargo, por haber disparado contra el novio de su hermana menor. Eso, si se lo preguntaban a él había sido poco. Claro que no podía decir nada cuando aplaudió en secreto y ni siquiera movió un dedo cuando Claire abofeteo al senador Davis. Había personas a las cuales el con gusto les metería una bala en medio de la cabeza. Ahora solo estaba esperando, Helena se despedía de la tumba de su hermana. Había sido difícil recuperar al menos un poco de los restos de la misma. Ese día Helena debería ser llevada a juicio y condenada por el encubrimiento y colaboración al ataque de la Casa Blanca y la posterior muerte del presidente de los Estados Unidos. Una carga que ella estuvo dispuesta a pagar únicamente por la presión de tener a su hermana viva.

No pudo evitar pensar que, en efecto… Helena era una mujer muy fuerte.

Cuando ella se levantó Ingrid Hunnigan y él se encaminaron hacia ella para acortar camino y seguir con el plan previsto hacia unos cuantos días en la junta. No había sido fácil convencer a todo el comité, pero al final, Ingrid siempre sabia salirse con la suya. Helena le dedico una sonrisa cansada pero al mismo tiempo llena de seguridad y confianza. –Estoy lista.-Le dijo cuándo lo vio a la cara. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna porque eso recaía en manos de su compañera. Le tomo la muñeca, y le deposito el arma. La charla posterior a eso fue muy conmovedora y corta, apenas unas palabras, pero lo que le desconcertó fue el objeto que se le fue dado por la misma helena. Un maquillador de Ada, y su característico sello de mariposa, un objeto aparentemente inútil pero que él había estimado por mucho tiempo el sello que estaba puesto en el. Ahora no tenía muy en claro hacia donde se dirigía esa búsqueda vacía que estaba haciendo con ningún fin en específico. ¿Ada Wong realmente valía la pena?

No, rotundamente. No negaba que también era mujer demasiado difícil de entender y por mucho de una voluntad muy grande, pero ni de lejos hacia lo que Helena había hecho. Helena se hacía responsable de sus acciones, y paso gran parte de su tiempo recordándole que ella era la causante de todo aquello. Ada solo dejaba desastres a su paso, y muchas veces no le importaba quien se llevaba entre sus fauces. Nunca la vio quebrarse ante las situaciones, y su deseo de venganza había sido capaz de mantenerla de pie aun cuando las tenían todas las de morir, jamás agacho la cabeza. Sabía que bajo es actitud malhumorada había una chica con deseos de paz y tranquilidad, que también tenía miedo, que tenía tristeza y que sentía desesperación. Que sentía dolor porque, ahora estaba sola. Y eso hizo que le diera un aguijonazo de sentimiento. Uno abrumador, una cosa era aislarse como el que tenía que alejarse de su familia únicamente para protegerlos, para mantener a su familia a salvo. Y otra, muy diferente, era no tener a nadie.

Ada Wong era alguien que prefería estar sola, no toleraba le retraso, no podía seguir siendo su propio retraso.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a cenar esta noche?-Le pregunto así, espontaneo. Helena volteo a verlo con ese mismo ceño fruncido, pero de la confusión por la pregunta tan directa. Este, solo le sonrió.- ¿Pero, dijiste que la ibas a…?-

-No es tan importante. Además, hay que celebrar que has salido de esta. ¿Aceptas o no?-

Helena siendo como era le mandaría a la mierda por quererse poner a hacer bromas tan a la ligera, pero viendo el rostro sincero de su compañero termino por aceptar.-Pero déjame pagar mi parte.-Leon miraría por última vez ese maquillador antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y dejarlo justo al lado de las flores de Deborah. –Si me acuerdo te dejo pagar…-Le dijo antes de abrirle la puerta del automóvil.

ME ESTOY DESEMPOLVANDO Y TRATANDO DE RETOMAR LOS FIC. CONSIDERO A HELENA UN PERSONAJE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE COMO PARA PODER EMPAREJARLA CON LEON. OJALA LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.


End file.
